rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragara Corei
Category:UtGS Player Characters Basic Information Name: Ragara Corei Concept: Wanderer, radical dreamer, searching for an artifact of immense power Player: ShadowDragon8685 Contact Info AIM: ShadowDragon8685 Email ShadowDragon8685@gmail.com Motivation: Find and take command of the Five-Metal Shrike Exalt Type: Solar Celestial Caste: Dawn Age: 16 Anima: Golden wings sprout from her back, leaving trails of fire in their wake History Ragara Corei's life began as one of luxury and seemingly inevitable prosperity. Born to House Ragara, second daughter of what would eventually be three, her parents maintained a large manse on the coast of the Imperial Isle itself, overlooking the eastern sea. Wealthy beyond avarice and indulgent, her parents had her, as all their daughters, well-educated, taught in the arts of sword and bow, and of course, riding and sailing. Corei is three years younger than her older sister, and two years older than her youngest sister. Being the middle child, she was often overlooked, though she always got what she wished for if she asked for it. Like all girls, she fought with her sisters occasionally, but loved them both dearly; indeed, she had an exceptionally close relationships with both of her sisters. Corei was easily the most precocious of the trio, often filled with vainglorious envy, mischief, and occasionally malicious spite. Still, for all her faults – she could be greedy, selfish and brattish – she was at heart a good person who loved her sisters and those around her. Betrothed to be married “Upon Exaltation or attaining the experience of twenty years”, Corei's older sister, Cylene, was the first of the trio to undergo Exaltation at the age of 15. Perhaps fortunately, Cylene's betrothed had previously died; with no-one to marry, she simply continued to be raised as her parents' daughter. Without a doubt this made Corei green with envy; she had, until then, never been second to her older sister in any display of skill, and now her older sister could swing about a Jadesteel sword the size of Corei's torso without difficulty. She strove to match her sister; comically, often enough, but she demanded a sword of her own, the equal of her sister's. Perhaps spitefully, perhaps amusedly, her father took her to the storage rooms. He told her of her grandfather's legendary exploits, for her grandfather was a legendary warrior, centuries ago. He told her that any sword from the room she could lift was hers to take. Corei naturally arrowed unerringly to the largest sword in the room. She struggled mightily; although comically straining under the weight of the massive sword, still in it's scabbard, she couldn't lift it. Her father was amused and suggested she try a different sword; he held out a Perfect Greatsword. She would have no sword but the one she had set her eyes upon; in fact, it was an Orichalcum Grand Daiklaive that her grandfather had brought home as a trophy from his hardest-won Wyld Hunt; there was only one survivor, her grandfather himself. Corei refused to give up, struggling mightily to budge the massive sword even a single inch along the table it lay upon. Give in, she would not, even though it was comical to watch her attempting to pull the thing off the table over her back. Her determination only strengthened her bond with her older sister, who could not help but admire young sister struggling under the weight of the massive blade, refusing to give in. When Cylene was gifted a massive Clockwork Steed in the form of a great bird, she naturally allowed her sister; the indomitable spirit, to ride it. At last, Corei had found something she could genuinely outdo her sister at, riding the great, mechanical bird high and soaring low, swooping, diving and rolling. She took to the air like a bird, as she and her sisters aged, they grew closer and closer. Everything changed one fateful day, when she was fifteen, and her younger sister, Calais, had just had her fourteenth birthday. Their parents were away, and the day seemed to be normal, like any other. A tremendous crash at the front gates proved otherwise. Mortal guards died or fled as the great ape, fur blood-red and with huge bone spikes erupting down it's back, swung it's arms, each as thick as a horse's barrel and twice as long as the horse, through the courtyard. The massive demon ape's attack was devastating. Crossbowmen fired from ramparts and the top of the house to no avail, as the eldest sister – the only Dragon-Blooded Exalt in the house – rushed out to meet it. It's eyes glowed with a red fire as it saw her, and the battle was furious. Corei, being the soul she is, ran straight to the armory. Whether from desperation or certainty, she laid her hands on her grandfather's sword. She heaved, and the sword came right out of it's sheathe on the table like it weighed nothing. The blue-haired girl ran back to the main hall of the hall in time to see her older sister swatted away by the demon-ape, flying through the door to the main hall in a shower of wood and glass and iron. She skidded to a stop next to Corei, and her younger sister, who had ran out to see what was happening. Blood trickling from her mouth, her older sister tried to stand up, even as she begged her sisters to run. Corei stood her ground, as the blood-soaked ape-thing hulked through the manor's door, smashing aside the hanging bits of wood like they were nothing. The demon laughed, then beat it's chest and roared. The middle child screamed, an echoing, resonating scream as she jumped forward at the ape, swinging the blade high, causing the demon to pause in mid-smash, as did her sisters, turning to face her. Her first blow missed only be the sake of the ape's quick reflexes; the mammoth blade was glowing with the violent brilliance of the noonday sun as she charged across the hall, swinging again and again. One blow from her blade smashed back the beast's fist from her sisters, and she stood between it and them, commanding the demon to leave and not return. It refused with a violent roar, though the massive, red ape shied back from the gawky teenaged girl holding the massive sword. It tried to slide around her, attempting to get to Calais, but the two older sisters interposed themselves, Cylene's strength returning in the hot radiance coming from her younger sister. Two stood as one; a sight unseen on the Imperial Isle for a millennium; Dragon-Blooded and Celestial Exalt facing down a true Demon. The beast charged with a roar, and Corei slashed off it's arm with one mighty blow from the grand Daiklaive in her hands, her sister driving the blade of her Jadesteel weapon deep into the demon-ape's thigh. With a howl it was forced to one arm and it's knees, and Corei leaped high, bringing the sun-steel blade down upon it's skull, cracking it like a melon. The demon-ape's screech turned into a wail, the beast bursting into golden flames and writhing as it faded to nothing, followed by it's severed arm. All the mortal guards had fled or been murdered, leaving only Cylene, Corei, and Calais to witness the demon's death. But with the battle over, when Corei turned to her sisters, both were staring at her in shock. She was glowing golden, and in the reflection on her shining blade she could clearly see her face; her body was wreathed in golden flame, a pair of ghostly, golden wings beating from her back. On her forehead was a symbol; the symbol was a hollow golden circle with eight lines radiant. “Fly”, her older sister had whispered, as soft as a feather's falling. “Take the bird and fly.” Corei was not stupid; she knew full well what had happened the moment she saw the symbol, and what it meant. She ran for the stables, commanding the great clockwork bird out. It emerged, saddled as always, and she leaped into it, strapping herself in. She placed the sword into the scabbard on her back, and took off, guiding the bird to the cliff, diving for the sea-level before the Realm Defense Grid could track her, if indeed it was alerted yet. She flew hard and fast astride the mechanical steed, a spot of golden light that her sisters watched until it vanished over the horizon. It was only later that she would realize her sword was not in fact upon her back at all, though Corei found she was able to draw it at will when she desired. Corei's flight lasted a long, long time, before she even saw shore, but it continued much longer. Though her brilliant glow had long faded, she was still at once exhilarated and terrified by what had happened. She flew and flew, always to the east, guided by a force she could not put words to, but that gave her a purpose of motion, of clarity. The ride took many, many days of hunger and weariness. Once over thick jungle, she was satisfied that she had escaped the immediate threat of retaliation for her existence by the forces of the Realm, but she still rode on, stopping only occasionally to slay some animal for food, or to drink water. Fortunately, the tireless clockwork bird never once faltered in it's flight, and her sister never ceased committing it's required mote of essence. Eventually, tired and hungry, she nearly faltered, but sensing the end of her journey was near, Corei surged on with renewed vigor. She missed it on the first pass, and the second, but her unerring sense of attraction to the place guided her lazily in. Set in a depression in the jungle floor, a two-hundred foot cliff all around, camouflaged by trees of extraordinarily tall height that merge their canopies with that of the growth around the depression, she found what seemed to be a stone temple. Sensing her journey's end, she cut her arm and sprinkled blood on the saddle and on the bird's tail-feathers, and ordered the great clockwork bird to return home (an act which it would have carried out if it had been rendered riderless for two days), and ventured within the temple. Her destiny had found her at last. Appearance and Personality The girl herself is marked by a deceptively simple facade. Corei stands unexceptionally tall, about five and a half feet tall, in fact, with brown hair, a foot long, that flows behind her in a straight, simple wave, soft, attractive features. Her clothes seem simple – a thickly-padded shirt which reveals no bust (although there is clearly some to potentially reveal), red with brown highlights, and similar pants, loose and easy to move in. She wears boots and fingerless gloves, both brown, sturdy leather, and has a cloak of forest-green, worn open, with the hood undeployed. A short-bow and a small quiver of arrows hang on her right hip, and a dagger at her left; she can seem little more than an eccentric, far-traveled hunter, from a simple, cursory visual examination. Corei is friendly and jovial, a compassionate soul who hates to see others miserable, and cannot tolerate cruelness in others. She is also thrill-seeking and passionate; though not given to gluttony of food or drink, or of weed or drug, she has an eye for beautiful things; especially living, moving, breathing beautiful things, and loves to indulge in trysts, though she seems to only have an eye for women. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 4 Stamina 4 Social (Secondary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 3 Appearance 3 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 2 Intelligence 3 Wits 2 Abilities DAWN Archery 2 (First-Age Vehicles +2) Martial Arts Melee 5 Thrown War ZENITH Integrity 2 Performance Presence 4 Resistance 2 Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) 2 Craft (Earth) 1 Craft (Fire) 2 Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Magitech) 3 Investigation ' Lore 4 ' Medicine Occult NIGHT ' Athletics 3 ' Awareness 2 ' Dodge 3 ' Larceny Stealth 1 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 2 ' Ride 3 (Small First Age Vehicles +2) ' Sail 1 Socialize Languages (Native) High Realm (The Blessed Isle) Old Realm Flametongue Backgrounds 4-dot Artifact: "Fiend-Buster" Grand Daiklaive (3 dots; 3 XP) 5-dot Artifact: "Freefall" First-Age Warbird (3 dots; 6 XP) 3-dot Manse: Ada Sadao's Tomb (1 dot; 6 XP) 1-dot Manse: The Home of the Flying Stone (3 XP) 4-dot Resources: (12 XP) Artifacts Orichalcum Grand Daiklaive Fiend-Buster (4-dot artifact; Radiant Solar Saber power imbued) Speed 5, Accuracy +4, Damage +12L/4 Defense +2, Rate 3, Attune 8, Tags 2OPR 2 = Two-Handed O= Overwhelming (damage after the slash is innate minimum Damage of weapon rather than the usual one die) P=Piercing (Halves target's Armored Soak (rounded down)) R=Reach (Can attack mounted targets or those at higher elevation without penalty) Material Bonus: +1 Accuracy, Defense, Rate (accounted for in stat block) Inset Hearthstone: Jewel of the Flying Heart (+1 Accuracy/+1 Dodge DV) (accounted for in stat block) Although lost on Corei, the sword she simply knows as “Grandfather's Sword” or “Buster” has a history. It was long in the hands of one successive string of a single Solar's reincarnations. This demon-hunter, this undead-slayer, was across all of his permutations a great warrior who protected Creation from harm by Things Which Ought Not Exist. His original incarnation was a tremendous warrior who did battle with Primordials wielding the blade! His most relevant reincarnation is the one from whom the sword came to be known by Corei as “Grandfather's Sword”. Corei's Grandfather on her mother's side was an exceptionally skilled warrior, a veteran of many Wyld Hunts. His skill and power were legendary enough to even match, singlehandedly, newly-minted Celestial Exalts. On one fateful hunt, the Wyld Hunters tracked down a Solar Exalt, who had had the fortune to reincarnate well outside of the Realm and have time to garner experience in doing battle with creatures which threatened the innocent; beginning with Undead (and the occasional bandits), he quickly graduated to destroying ghosts and demons. Five Terrestrial Exalts confronted the man, after he had destroyed a demon-summoner's lair and several demons. Only one man walked from the room that day, but it was not the demon-slayer; overcome by ceaseless battle, he fell to Corei's grandfather. Her grandfather, however, was not unaffected by the battle. His faith was shaken, as he had seen an Anathema, supposedly a demon himself, standing as the only bulwark between innocents and monsters from outside of Creation. He returned to his family's home, on the Blessed Isle, with a trophy; the demon-hunter's sword, which he concealed from the Immaculate Order. Late on some nights, Corei's grandfather, who would never again participate in the murder of a Lawgiver, would steal away to his storage room and unsheathe the sword, staring at it's mute blade, wondering if, one day, it would again be used to stand between the defenseless and creatures of Darkness. Although that Dragon-Blooded Exalt never lived to see it (he was reported to have died six decades before Corei was born, in a mysterious hunting accident in a far satrap state; his body was never recovered), his wonders were answered. His own granddaughter, Corei, took up the blade; she Exalted in the middle of an attempt to assassinate her and her sisters, and put Fiend-Buster again to use in destroying a creature of darkness, proving herself worthy of the sword. It remains to be seen if she will get much more opportunity to use it to cleave through such foes. Warbird Freefall (Five-dot Artifact; First-Age Warbird) Speed: 60 Yards per tic/120 miles per hour (180/360 in steep dive) Maneuverability: +3R (Lore 1, Ride 2) Endurance: Requires a level-2+ Hearthstone plugged into the control panel to operate. Requires maintenance every 20 hours of us, lest it suffer one level of unsoakable lethal damage per 10 hours in arrears. Crew: 1/1 Cargo: 2 passengers or equivalent weight in cargo Armor: 10L/15B Health Levels: Ux10/Mx5/Cx4/Ix2/D Weapons: Claws (Speed 5, Accuracy +3 (Dexterity+Ride to hit), Damage 12L (16L with dive), Defense -, Rate 1); Light Implosion Bow* Other Notes: Riders have 75% cover from below and 50% cover from all other directions. First Age Model has cannon weapon and does not need maintenance. *Light Implosion Bow integrated into Warbird, along with 30 points worth alchemical reagents for firing. The radius given does not care whether the shot is powered by one or two motes. Speed 6, Accuracy +3, Rate 1, Range 500 yards; 3-yard radius, Minimums Archery 2, Lore 3 Damage: 1 Mote, 5 Lethal or 7 Bashing; 2 Motes, 12 Lethal or 15 Bashing. Ada Sadao was a legendary explorer, but before that she was a legendary aerial warrior. Flying her cherished Warbird named Freefall, many a monstrous foe of Creation fell from the sky in flames at under her guns. She colored the Warbird as black as the moonless midnight, with dark blue trim lining it's edges and corners. Screeching out of the sky in battle-dives gave way long ago to her explorer's ways, and she was known to ride Freefall for days, even weeks on end, exploring the farthest vestiges of Creation for one more hidden wonder to uncover, one more marvel to behold. In the end, even with most of her fortunes spent, either on the living-tomb she had built for herself, or donated to Kan-Hur to help finance his Shrike project, the one possession she was utterly unwilling to part with was no blade of Orichalcum, but it was Freefall itself. As a consequence, Freefall is the artifact that rested in Ada Sadao's tomb. At least, until Corei happened upon it. Soaking up the information like a sponge, she learned to love the great metal raptor as much as Ada did. Eventually, she flew from the tomb astride the great metal steed, heading southwest guided by only a feeling, in search of her destiny. Manses The Tomb of Ada Sadao (Level 3 Air Manse) The Tomb of Ada Sadao is hardly funereal, although it was originally designed so. A long time ago, before the Usurpation, an ancient Solar named Ada Sadao recognized that her time was coming. Being an explorer beyond peer, she hid her tomb in a place far beyond the measure of most explorations; only a truly dedicated explorer, one who shared her soul, figuratively if not literally, could locate the tomb; only an explorer astride a flying steed could in any way remotely considered convenient access the tomb. Ada Sadao loved flying; this is purposeful. Before she began construction of what was originally to be a modest tomb, Ada Sadao experienced a vision. She knew that in the far future, a fate would hang in the balance, a spiritual descendant would need shelter and succor. The tomb itself is a stone construction, not high from the surface, hidden beneath temple growth, but below! A long, squared shaft descends, with a platform in the middle, a stone 'statue' suspended on the flying platform. This is the Manse's altar, the statue itself is the lying form of Ada Sadao, twice the size of life; it is also her coffin, sealed for all time. The hearthstones glow, forming in the statue's hands. Far below the statue, at the bottom, is the “home” portion of the tomb. The first thing that Corei found was the Warbird, Freefall. The wonders of the tomb had barely begun to be revealed, however. The comfortable bottom decks had rooms upon rooms; some were outfitted as libraries, some were outfitted as bedchambers. One notable room seemed to be an inscribed history of some great bird! More impressive were doubtlessly the chambers of treasure. Although modest enough by the lofty standards of House Ragara, the chambers were by no means barren, containing jewelery, gold, gemstones, and jade. But by far the most impressive chamber was one, seemingly carved of solid jade. Light glittered in from above and a fine mist hung in the air; within rich soil grows tirelessly an orchard of trees and other plants, producing a panoply of various fruits and vegetables, legumes and grains and beans and tubers of all stripes. The tomb is capable of sustaining far more life than it needs to. The Tomb of Ada Sadao has the following Powers: Provider (3 Points): The Tomb has a massive underground “farm”, for want of a better word, which produces enough food for a Magnitude 4 group of individuals to survive indefinitely. This food is naturally prepared automatically. Archive (2 Points): The Tomb of Ada Sadao has a vast library, containing tomes and tomes of information, all written in Old Realm, on various topics relevant to Ada Sadao – and her descendant, or any other explorers who might have been worthy enough to reach the Tomb. It contains the following topics: Flying Machines (Ride) Flying Machines (Sail) Magitek (Craft) Enchanted Devices (Lore) The Five-Metal Shrike (Lore) Command Code to the Five-Metal Shrike (With ST approval; awaiting) Interestingly, a great deal of the Archive's information is taken up by tales of a device which was being worked on by a compatriot and confidante of Ada Sadao's when she was preparing for her own end; Kan-Hur's Five-Metal Shrike. Indeed, it may even have been Sadao's personal Warbird which influenced the Shrike's eventual appearance, the two were quite close. Although not involved directly with the project as one of it's designers, Ada Sadao kept herself abreast of the topic, taking keen interest in the device; less so for it's abilities as a weapon than those as a transport, very keenly interested in the speed with which it was believed to be capable of traveling. Although she, like Kan-Hur, never got to see the Five-Metal Shrike in action, Ada Sadao received the luxury of dieing shortly before the Usurpation, so that her tomb remained unknown and undisturbed by the world; her friend Kan-Hur saw to that, personally interring her remains. What is left in the tomb is information about the Shrike itself; a carven vault displays a statue of the machine, with inscribed information about it on all the walls. The pedestal the statue rests on contains only a single word, inscribed on the bottom. In addition to such dangerous information, the tomb contains general information useful to the sort of person she hoped would find her tomb; information on how to ply the skies, both astride the back of a Warbird like Freefall, or in larger vessels, and information on Magitek and enchanted devices in general, for such knowledge would without doubt be important in maintaining and operating Freefall, which she hoped would soar the skies again in the hands of a worthy discoverer. Magical Conveniences (1 point): When it became clear that, far from being a simple interment place, her tomb would need to be a place of the living as well as the dead, Ada Sadao's tomb was redesigned. Among the design changes were a number of magical conveniences: No matter how abused or soiled, surfaces within the tomb, including furnishings, are self-cleaned and repaired (within reason; a sheet torn in several places, or a stone nicked by sparring practice is mended; a sheet burned to ashes or a stone prised from the walls is not) to an absolutely pristine state within one hour of the abuse. The food grown in the Provider gardens automatically is rendered into tremendous feasts fit for the number of people currently in residence; no more or less is prepared. The meals are always varied and inevitably delicious. The library contains a self-updating moonsilver plaque in the library, which keeps a cross-referenced catalog of every tome and scroll in it's shelves. The Tomb of Ada Sadao has the following Hearthstone: Gem of Elemental Travel This hexagonal, brilliant-red hearthstone allows the bearer to walk safely over any generally horizontal or gradually-inclined surface, including water, lava, mud, ice, quicksand, on top of a field of grain, or on any similar terrain. The bearer can move over these surfaces without injury, slowed movement, or an increased chance of slipping or falling. However, this stone does not allow it's bearer the ability to walk up walls or on ceilings. The stone only allows horizontal movement over a liquid or an at least somewhat solid surface. (Currently inset in Fiend-Buster, used to power Freefall for flight operations.) The Home of the Flying Stone On her travel south-west, towards where she would eventually stop and decide to look around, Corei's flight took her over forest, hill and dale, plentiful, verdant grasslands, uncomfortably close to blasted, scorched lands, and skirted south of where one generally expects to see Lookshy's vessels in the air. Eventually, she flew over the water, in the scrub-lands on the borders of the verdant East and the blasted South; to the north-west was home; a home she could not return to, even though she longed to do so. However, one cannot stare in one direction all the time, and so she looked at the cliffs she was flying north of, when something caught her eye – an odd glint of strong red. Not a vibrancy of the color typically seen in sandstone or granite cliffs, so she circled around for another look. Eventually, she found what she would come to call the Home of the Flying Stone. On an impressively tall, jutting cliff, she found a most pecular concentration of unique geographical and geomantic features; from the sea, it could not be seen, because the cliffside below jutted up, and there was a cliff above it, that smoothly took up the jutting. Likewise, it could not be seen from the side of the cliff above – all anyone who looked over the top would see would be the vertigo-inducing fall into the ocean, and no sane person would look twice, let alone rappel down the inwards-sloping cliff! No, the Home of the Flying Stone can only be readily seen from the air, from the right angles of flight, and only from over the sea. At the right time of day, with Sol at the right angle, sunlight pours into the Manse, revealing the shining she saw; the glinting of the Hearthstone. The blistering sirocco sweeping perpetually north meets the tradewinds over the sea, strongly imparting the aspect of Air. The Home itself is carved of geomantic patterns in the heavy, sturdy, thick granite, leading to an altar. And so, Corei landed inside, on a relatively flat platform, set the landing claws on Freefall firmly, and climbed off. Carefully she picked her way into the shallow cave, lit by the midmorning sun, to the altar, which was built sturdily but whimsically carved and shaped as the meeting of many vortexes of wind, where she found a red, flat, thick triangular crystal floating above the meeting of the vortexes, twirling rapidly. Smiling, she took the stone, setting it in the first Hearthstone slot of Fiend-Buster – at once, the wind in the cave muted down a bit, and she found that whenever she swung the sword, little eddies of air pushed it, aiding it's arc to where she wished it to go – as well, when she wished to leap from the way of something, little eddies of air would assist her movement, pushing her just a bit faster, but no less surely, than she could push herself. Was it luck, or fate, that brought her to this minor, but ever useful Manse, long-forgotten and with no clue left of it's original forger? Who can say? The Home of the Flying Stone is a level-1 Manse capping a level 1 Demense. It is a cave, and a single one; it's not very comfortable, but with tents, or even without them, it would be a superior place to pitch camp than the middle of the wilderness; it provides shelter from above and below, and, positing the possession of exceedingly long fishing lines, one could theoretically acquire food from the interior of the manse. It has a platform inside that was apparently meant as a landing platform for small flying craft. Thus, it has a level 1 Habitability flaw. Being a level 1 Manse, it starts with 2 creation points; thus having three points to spend. All of the points are spent on the Fortress power, to represent the manse's remote nature, difficult access, and general concealment from observation. Within the Home of the Flying Stone was a hearthstone: Jewel of the Flying Heart (One Dot) This blood-red, triangular stone increases the bearer's Dodge DV by one (final value, not the calculated pool). Setting this hearthstone in an edged weapon also grants +1 bonus to all Melee attacks the bearer makes with the weapon. (Currently inset in Fiend-Buster) Charms General Charms (None) Archery Charms * Second Archery Excellency / 2 Motes per success / p. 184 Melee Charms * First Melee Excellency / 1 Mote per die / p. 183 ** Dipping Swallow Defense / 2 Motes / p. 192 *** Bulwark Stance / 5 Motes / p. 193 **** Heavenly Guardian Defense / 4 Motes / p. 193 Ride Charms * Master Horseman's Techniques+ / Varies / p. 234 Presence Charms * Second Presence Excellency / 2 Motes per success / p. 184 ** Hypnotic Tongue Technique / 10 Motes + 1 Willpower / p. 203 Craft Charms * Second Craft Excellency / 2 Motes per success / p. 184 + Master Horseman's Techniques: Harmony of Spirits Style. Charm Details Heavenly Guardian Defense Cost: 4m; Mins: Melee 4, Essence 2; Type: Reflexive (Step 2) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequiste Charms: Bulwark Stance The character invokes this Charm in response to an attack. The attack must not be unexpected, and the character must have a weapon in hand. This Charm is a parry that perfectly defends against any attack, even if it is unblockable. Munane weapons can break when used with this Charm. If the character uses this Charm and a mundane weapon to block an attack that inflicts at least 25L raw damage before soak, the weapon breaks (though it still successfully parries). This Charm has one of the Four Flaws of Invunerability common to all Solar Perfect Defenses. Conviction Flaw Applied. Hypnotic Tongue Technique Cost: 10M, 1WP; Mins: Presence 3, Essence 2; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Social, Stackable, Touch Duration: Solar's Charisma in days Prerequiste Charms: Any Presence Excellency It is hard for mortals to resist the shining glory of the Solar Exalted. This Charm exerts unnatural mental influence to create a Compulsion effect. The Lawgiver's player rolls (Manipulation + Presence). If the result exceeds the target's Mental DV, the target receives a compulsion to follow one order given by the Solar. The order can be as complicated as the Solar desires. The target must spend one Willpower to resist the order, but need pay this cost only once per day. The influence fades when the Charm expires. When the Solar uses Hypnotic Tongue Technique, the target i not aware of the compulsion, nor does the Solar need to spell out the order explicitly in words. If the target wishes to recognize the influence or remember it later, doing so costs four Willpower, which must be spent all at once, and the target is thenceforth fully aware of the effect. Recognizing or remembering the influence is not considered "resisting" it, and the target does not gain Limit from doing so. Master Horseman's Techniques Cost: -; Mins: Ride 1, Essence 1; Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Instant Prerequiste Charms: None The Chosen of the Sun know their animals well. This Charm permanently enhances the Exalts capabilities with one of the following tricks: Harmony of Spirits Style: The Lawgiver can spend one more reflexively to stop himself from falling off a mount. Characters can activate this effect even when the character is inactive. In addition, as a permanent benefit, the character will not fall off simply from being inactive during travel. (Other tricks omitted) Characters with this Charm can purchase additional tricks from this list for two experience points or one bonus point. Using thhese abilities does not count as a Charm invocation - this Charm permanently enhances the Exalt's capabilities. Notes to self: Pick up Second Awareness and Graceful Crane Stance at first opportune moment, then go down Crafting tree until repairing Freefall is easy – get Craftsman Needs No Tools as high priority.) Ox-body Technique couldn't hurt, too. Equipment Mundane Equipment Perfect Knife Speed 5, Accuracy +2, Damage +2L, Defense +2, Rate 4, Minimums: Str 1, Cost 2 Resources, Tags T An elegant parrying blade of exceptional balance, this knife is one of the few possessions Corei has left from her life on the Imperial Isle. The pinnacle of the mundane craft, this short blade has a broad cross-guard, and it's steel blade has the pattern of waves upon it's steel. T-tag: Thrown weapon, may be thrown. Attack pool: 4 (Dex) + 5 (Melee) + 2 (Accuracy) = 10 dice Damage pool: 3 (Strength) + 2 (Weapon) = 5 damage dice, minimum 3 (Essence), Lethal Perfect Self-Bow Speed 5, Accuracy +2, Damage: By Arrow, Rate 3, Range 200 yards, Max Strength 3, Cost 3 Resources/-, Tags: 2, B This exceptional bow was found in the armoury of Ada Sadao's tomb, and represents the pinnacle of mortal self-bow crafting. A wondrous bow, it avoids the Archer's Paradox by allowing the arrow to fire directly through the horizontal axis of shooting by bending the bow sideways, and it has a grooved channel into which to set the arrow, and even a notch of wood to make aiming for distance simpler. It fires farther, and more accurately, than any simpler hunter's weapon, and it has toggled notches into which arrows can be set for later firing, giving it the ability to fire faster in a shorter time than most bows. 2-Tag: Must be wielded with both hands B-Tag: Bow-Type, damage Dependant on ammunition type Ammunition (On-Hand): 15 Frog-Crotch, 15 Target, 6 Fowling Frog-Crotch Arrow damage: 3 (Strength) + 4 (Ammo) = 7 damage dice, minimum 3 (Essence), Lethal. (Lethal Soak of target's armor is doubled before applying damage) Target Arrow Damage: 3 (Strength) + 0 (Ammo) = 3 damage dice, minimum 3 (Essence), Lethal (Target arrows are Piercing, treating lethal soak of target's armor as half it's true value (rounded down) when damage is applied) Fowling Arrow Damage: 3 (Strength) +2B (Ammo) = 5 damage dice, minimum 3 (Essence), Bashing Exceptional Chainmail Shirt Soak: +4L/2B, Mobility: -0, Fatigue: -0, Cost: 3 Resources, Tags: May be concealed under normal clothes This chain-mail shirt was in the equipment rooms that Corei came into possession of in her ancestor's tomb. While most of the armor stands were empty, this shirt, made of exceptionally fine and delicate links, is as easy to bear as any cloth shirt, making it no difficulty for young Corei to simply wear it as such, under her clothes. Magical Equipment Orichalcum Grand Daiklaive, Fiend-Buster, Radiant Solar Saber power imbued Speed 5, Accuracy +4, Damage +12L/4 Defense +2, Rate 3, Attune 8, Tags 2OPR 2 = Two-Handed O= Overwhelming (damage after the slash is innate minimum Damage of weapon rather than the usual one die) P=Piercing (Halves target's Armored Soak (rounded down)) R=Reach (Can attack mounted targets or those at higher elevation without penalty) Material Bonus: +1 Accuracy, Defense, Rate (accounted for in stat block) Inset Hearthstone: Jewel of the Flying Heart (+1 Accuracy/+1 Dodge DV) (accounted for in stat block) Attack Pool: 4 (Dexterity) + 5 (Melee) + 4 (Weapon) = 12 Die Damage Pool: 3 (Strength) +12 (Weapon) = 15 die, Minimum 4 (Overwhelming), Lethal/Aggravated Vs. Creatures of Darkness Warbird Freefall; First-Age Warbird Speed: 60 Yards per tic/120 miles per hour (180/360 in steep dive) Maneuverability: +3R (Lore 1, Ride 2) Endurance: Requires a level-2+ Hearthstone plugged into the control panel to operate. Requires maintenance every 20 hours of use, lest it suffer one level of unsoakable lethal damage per 10 hours in arrears. Crew: 1/1 Cargo: 2 passengers or equivalent weight in cargo Armor: 10L/15B Health Levels: Ux10/Mx5/Cx4/Ix2/D Weapons: Claws (Speed 5, Accuracy +3 (Dexterity+Ride to hit), Damage 12L (16L with dive), Defense -, Rate 1); Light Implosion Bow* Other Notes: Riders have 75% cover from below and 50% cover from all other directions. First Age Model has cannon weapon and does not need maintenance. *Light Implosion Bow integrated into Warbird, along with 30 points worth alchemical reagents for firing. The radius given does not care whether the shot is powered by one or two motes. Speed 6, Accuracy +3, Rate 1, Range 500 yards; 3-yard radius, Minimums Archery 2, Lore 3 Damage: 1 Mote, 5 Lethal or 7 Bashing; 2 Motes, 12 Lethal or 15 Bashing. Claws Attack Pool: 4 (Dexterity) + 5 (Ride (Warbird)) + 3 (Accuracy) = 11 die Damage 12L, 16L in strong dive Light Implosion Bow Attack Pool: 4 (Dexterity) +4 (Archery (Warbird) +3 (Accuracy) = 11 die Damage is variable: 5L or 7 B with a one-mote expense, 12L or 15 B with a two-mote expense. Choose Bashing or Lethal before firing. Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 3/3 (Primary) Conviction 2/2 Temperance 1/1 Valor 3/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Compassionate Martyrdom Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5(6) Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV 6 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 6(5) Lethal Soak 8(6) Aggravated Soak 4(2) Health 7/7 ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 3; 15/15 28/36 Personal 15/15 Peripheral 36 motes; 8 Committed Committed 8 motes to Fiend-Buster Grand Daiklaive Other Information Intimacies Love for her family, adventure, desire for artifacts of lost ages Experience 14/64 Bonus Point Expenditure Archery to 2 – 1 point Melee to 5 – 3 points Presence to 4 – 2 point Lore to 4 – 2 Points Athletics to 3 – 2 point Dodge to 3 – 1 point Ride to 4 – 2 point Archery Specialization (First-Age Vehicles) – 1 point Ride Specialization – (Small First-Age Vehicles) 1 Point 15/15 Experience Point Expenditure Essence 3 – 16 XP Craft Magitech from 2 to 3 – 4 XP Two dots to Artifact Freefall - 6 XP Two dots to Manse - Ada Sadao's Tomb - 6 XP Four dots to Resources - 12 XP One dot to Manse – Home of the Flying Stone – 3 XP One dot t Stealth – 3 XP Total = 50/64 Various OOC Notes I can be contacted numerous ways; my email is ShadowDragon8685@gmail.com, my AIM SN is ShadowDragon8685. You can contact me via MSN if you absolutely must, my MSN SN is ShadowDragon8685@hotmail.com. Notes to self Pick up Second Awareness and Graceful Crane Stance at first opportune moment, then go down Crafting tree until repairing Freefall is easy – get Craftsman Needs No Tools as high priority.) Ox-body Technique couldn't hurt, too.